Talk:Block (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Weapon Blocking Do any of this work with 2-handed weapons blocking? : -- the block increases and power bash perks (right hand side of skill tree) do work with 2H blocking, level it up and go murder some dragur with the handle of your axe. 19:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Do the block perks effect blocks with one-handed weapons aswell? It isn't exactly specified in the wiki, so maybe somebody could help me out? Edit: And by block perks, I specifically mean the ones on the right side. : Yes, anything that doesn't specifically say "with a shield" works, basically. That said, I don't know about the fortify block potions since I seem to recall they mention a shield. *shrug* Skarn22 (talk) 07:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) : On x360, shield bashing hadvar in unbound will level block. It would be nice to make that clear (it's currently merely implied) on the main article, and it would be extra nice if someone worked out what factors contribute to bashing increase amount (e.g. is it better with a higher AC shield). 08:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) 2H Deflect Arrows Deflect Arrows may actually work for 2Hs, I distinctly remember an arrow bouncing off my sword like it does for shields. Granted, it will depend on the arrow hitting the weapon, which is not something that can actually be relied upon in practical situations. 03:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, it's been widely reported that Deflect Arrows doesn't work properly at present. Even with shields, arrows will still do some damage when they hit the shield, so either the perk description is wrong or the perk itself is not working properly. Kastagir (talk) 20:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I was levelling my block today, and noticed that Deflect Arrows does not in fact do what it says. I tested it with the console, it seems it greatly increases block reduction from any source(even melee!) while a shield is equipped. As far as I can tell, without this perk there is no difference in block reduction between a shield and a weapon... except for the extra armor rating, of course. With it, and with a shield equipped, I was taking about one quarter of the damage as without the perk or without a shield equipped. Edit: Oh, but I forgot to test arrows. Oh well, who cares about arrows anyway, seriously? Skarn22 (talk) 07:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Shield Charge and Friendly NPCs. ' Who posted the note claiming shield charge won't turn friendly NPCs hostile? In my experience they react the same as if you hit them with a weapon Implodinggoat (talk) 17:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC). When I block a dual wielding enemy, while I have the Quick Reflexes Perk, the time slowing applies to the multihit standing power attack. During that attack animation, the enemy at one point spins around. If I release the block button at that point, the time slow still applies, sometimes long after the power attack is finished. It allows Matrix-esque normal movement in a slowed world.01:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Sneak+Stab Stagger/Damage Reduction Is there a way to see how much your Block skill reduces stagger time and increases damage reduction? Whats the difference between 15 and 100? HedgeMagus (talk) 23:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Is there any blocking damage % cap? I wonder if my 40% block enchantment will make any difference in combat Shields and Armor Rating Does the armor rating for shields directly affect the amount of damage blocked, or does it only add to overall armor rating? Does raising Light Armor/Heavy Armor increase the amount of damage you can block with your shield? Bow Bashing? I bashed an enemy with a bow to stagger it and my block level increased. A bug, perhaps? 13:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Bashing is governed by blocking, so I think it is intentional. Stopped Working? Im on the xbox and my charging shield bash no longer has any effect. I charge at enemies and it does nothing. Any suggestions?